


Happy Challahdays (Part 3)

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Percy goes to the latke lunch at the synagogue with his family.
Relationships: Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Jewish!Percy Jackson/Jewish!Reader, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson/Reader
Series: Hanukkah Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050059
Kudos: 4





	Happy Challahdays (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> For the third day: The third light is the light of justice. No nation can endure which is unjust to the weak. "Justice, always Justice shalt thou pursue," was the commandment of Moses, our teacher.

Temple Emanu-El was the Synagogue that Percy and Sally were members of. Their favourite event of the year was the latke lunch. After they had eaten, Percy moved to a table where his friends played a game of dreidel and joined in. Sally and Paul, on the other hand, conversed with the other parents and allowing the other Jewish moms to hold Estelle.

The room was loud, the many conversations echoing in the large area. Not that anyone minded, they were too busy in their discussions to give it a second thought. The game of dreidel was on its fifth round, and Percy was close to winning. It was between him and Y/N, who was surprisingly good at it. They had a large amount of the pot in front of them, and just the rest of the participants was struggling to not sneak a piece of gelt.

It had gotten to the point in Y/N's luck, where Percy and their friend Daniel would try to blow on the spinning top as a way to try to land it on Nun. They partially succeeded, the dreidel having landed on Shin. Unfazed, Y/N put one piece of gelt back in the middle of the table, and the game continued.

The teens were relentless after that, everyone trying to stop the dreidel from spinning and having it land on any other letter than gimel. Daniel's landed on hey, and he scooped up three pieces of gelt from the six that now remained in the middle of the table. The game didn’t last too long after that, with Percy getting lucky and winning the pot on his turn.

"Good game, Jackson," Y/N slide their pile towards him. "Another round, anyone?"

"My parents are waving me over," Daniel shook his head. "I gotta go."

"Me too," one of the girls, Emily, left the table as well. The gelt was split evenly between everyone, and they wished each other a Happy Hanukkah as they were leaving. Soon enough, it was just Y/N and Percy, who continued to hang out at the table ignoring the fullness they felt from the latkes and snacking on the chocolates in front of them.

"Your baby sister is really cute," Y/N smiled, watching the nine-month-old giggling as Sally played with her at their table. "Estelle, right?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "You've met her, haven't you?"

"Briefly," Y/N said. "During Kol Nidre, I think."

"Let's go over to say hi."

"Sure!" Percy laughed at Y/N's enthusiasm, and they walked over together. "Is she…?”

"No," the demigod shook his head. "She's mortal, thankfully."

Y/N was the only one of their friends to know that Percy was a demigod. The only reason was that she could see through the mist, and they got attacked by a couple of empousai when they were hanging out at the skatepark. He was glad to have a friend outside of Camp Half-Blood that he didn’t have to lie to, but he was still worried about them. Being aware was enough to put a mortal in danger.

"Hello Y/N," Sally greeted them, cheerfully. "How are you?”

"Doing good," they smiled. "Dealing with a stressed sister trying her hardest to learn her Torah portion, but I know she'll be fine. How are you?"

"Understandable," Sally said. "Things have been good lately. Estelle's been easy. Much easier than Percy was."

"In my defence-" Percy started but trailed off. He scratched his neck in embarrassment at Sally's warning look. "Okay, fair enough."

Estelle watched Y/N with interest, before reaching up to them as if to say she wanted to be held. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Sally adjusted the baby so she was easier to pick up, and Y/N held her with ease. Automatically, Y/N began bouncing and their focus was completely on Percy's sister. Estelle's giggling continued while Y/N played with her, and tried to grab at their glasses.

They continued to chat with Percy and his family, until Y/N was whisked off by their parents, leaving Percy to hold his baby sister. "Happy Hanukkah, Percy."

"Happy Hanukkah, Y/N."


End file.
